


Hellos and Goodbyes

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: SuperCat Week 4 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 1, F/F, Supercat Week, Supercat Week 4, scw4d1, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: reunions and separations, first meetings, going away, coming home, ships passing in the night





	Hellos and Goodbyes

“Hello there, Kara. How are you this afternoon?” Cat Grant asked as Kara, dressed as Supergirl, entered Cat’s bedroom. The CEO was sitting up in bed, the room dark except for the reading lamp beside her on the nightstand. She didn’t even look up when she heard the quiet footfalls just inside her window.

“You say that with such confidence. You don’t question my identity at _all_ anymore?” Supergirl asked, quietly closing the window behind her and leaning back against it. She raised one blonde eyebrow back at her former mentor. “Not even a little bit?”

“Nope.” Cat replied, popping the ‘p’ for emphasis. She was still stubbornly refusing to look up from her book even though she wasn’t actually reading anymore. “No doubt at all. None.”

“Okay, then I don’t have anything to fake anymore.” Kara sat down on the foot of the bed and pulled off her boots. She stood up again in the supersuit and tights, walked around the bed then floated up to lay down beside Cat on top of the covers.

“Did you save anyone interesting before you flew on over?” Cat asked, setting the book on the nightstand and folding her glasses on top of it. “Did you fight any of the big bads that I know about?”

“I just saved the world again was all. It came closer than I would have liked. For a minute I thought I was definitely going to die before I could save everyone. It’s the close calls that get to me, not the wins or losses, but the what-ifs.” Kara said quietly. She was speaking more to the ceiling than to Cat.

“You got the job done. That’s what matters.” Car said quietly. “You can’t second-guess yourself or dwell on it. Good won and we all get to live another day. Remember that.”

“Every now and then… the responsibility gets to me. No matter how strong I am, the weight of it all wears me out. The bright ball of sunshine act… is only an act after all. Sometimes maintaining that is just untenable.”

“Let it go for a while. You know you don’t have to be fake with me.” Cat scooched down to look into the superhero’s face. Blue eyes were more troubled than she cared to see. “Talk to me, Kara. Why did you come all the way _here_?”

“When I’m lost and I don’t know what to do or where to go, you have always been my safe place to land. There’s always at least one line you’ll say or you’ll yell at me and straighten my head out.” Kara turned slightly onto her side to look better into Cat’s face as well. “You were my mentor for a long time and we left that version of our relationship behind… but that, that doesn’t mean I don’t still need you, you know?”

“Kara Danvers, Zor-El, Supergirl… whatever we’re calling you today… no matter where I am in the world, no matter what I’m doing, there will always be a place for you at my side.” Cat reached over, placing a hand on Kara’s arm, running her thumb across the texture of the supersuit.

“Thank you, Ms.Grant. You have no idea how much that means to me.” Kara wiggled over to lean her head against the top of Cat’s

“You really do have to stop calling me Ms.Grant, though. You are in my bed. Use my first name. ” Cat scrunched her nose up. “What in the world, any world, is _that_ smell?”

“Oh, that’s just what it smells like when you have flown directly through the sun. I have gotten used to it, but Alex always says she can smell it for a full week afterward.” Kara shrugged and Cat propped herself up onto one elbow to look better into those sparkling blue, sad eyes.

“What do you mean you flew _through_ the sun?” Cat asked, her expression making it perfectly obvious how horrified she was.

“Yeah, I’ll tell you all about it later. I just want to lay here with you for a while and just… be.” Kara pulled the cape out from beneath herself. She draped it over them. Her arm wrapped around Cat’s shoulder and pulled her closer.


End file.
